


An average night

by Ladyfedora



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Magic Cock, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfedora/pseuds/Ladyfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a gift fic for Raedmagdon. I rewrote it for general audiences. pwp story with Aria/Tevos. I borrowed characters and traits from some of Raedmagdons works. Magic cocks and melding to name a few. Short steamy one shot. Enjoy. Also, please leave a review if this is something you'd like to see more of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An average night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Rae for letting me play with your toys in your sandbox :)
> 
> This fic contains elements of a D/s relationship. If that makes you uncomfortable or if you are under the legal age in your area to read nc17 content, please use the back button and go find something else.  
> I own nothing and have made no money from this fic. All rights reserved for their respective owners.

“Kneel Pet. I won't tell you again.”

Tevos' lowered her eyes and went to her knees on the plush carpet of their bedroom. She sat back on her heels and rested her hands palm down on the top of her thighs, waiting for the next command from Aria.

Aria slowly stalked bare foot circles around her lover, taking in her perfect posture, the down tilt of her chin, the rise and fall of her chest as she attempted to control her breathing. The dress she wore clung tight to her skin, bunching around her knees and highlighting the curve of her thighs and chest.

“You've been terribly disobedient today, Pet. Are you trying to piss me off?”

“No, just-” Biotics flared from Aria's fingertips in warning.

“No what?” Aria asked, a brow raising in expectation.

“No, Your Majesty,” Tevos murmured, eyes flicking quickly to Aria's and back down again.

“Better.”

Aria continued to circle, enjoying the huffs and shifts Tevos made as she became more and more impatient.

“I'm going to take my time with you tonight,” Aria came to a stop behind her and she shifted again. “Who's are you Thea?”

“Yours, Your Majesty,” Tevos answered in a breathy voice.

“And what can I do with you?” Aria asked, leaning over and nipping at her lover's neck.

A gasp prevented Tevos from answering quickly. She drew a shuddering breath and tried again.

“A-anything you want, Your Majesty.”

“You're damned right,” Aria growled, teeth holding quick to the soft blue flesh of Tevos' neck. Aria smiled to herself as Tevos moaned and tilted her head back, unable to resist offering herself up to whatever the Queen of Omega wanted from her.

After leaving her mark, Aria gripped the tab on the dress at the nape of Tevos neck and slowly pulled down, opening the garment in a loose 'v.' She trailed fingertips down the exposed skin in front of her before standing and backing away, taking calming breaths. She didn't want get over excited and rush into things too quickly. She was in the mood for a long session. She sat on the end of the bed, facing her still kneeling lover.

“Stand and take off the dress.”

Tevos moved to comply.

“Slowy, Pet,” Aria drawled , leaning back on her elbows.

Tevos stood and let one side of the dress slip off her shoulder, then the other. Aria imagined Tevos could feel her eyes burning into her skin, follow the fall of the fabric as dropped to the floor. Her smile grew as a blush spread across her lovers skin.

“You like my eyes on you.”

“Yes Majesty.”

“I like looking at your body. I like knowing it belongs to me.” She rose and approached Tevos, who stood with the dress pooled around her feet.

The fact that she remained fully clothed and Tevos was not added to the power dynamic she so enjoyed.

“Mine to do with what I wish,” She circled to Tevos' front, feeling a feral grin pull at her lips as she watched Tevos' nipples harden to peaks under her gaze.

“To do what I wish, when I wish.” She reached out and captured the nearest nipple with unforgiving fingertips.

Tevos gasped and struggled to catch herself from falling as her knees went weak. Aria chuckled to herself low in her chest as Tevos closed her eyes and tipped her head back. She enjoyed the view for a moment before pressing her palm to the sternum in front of her and giving it a biotic-assisted shove towards the bed.

“And right now, I want my hand wrist deep in your azure.”

Tevos landed square in the middle of the bed, her legs open, her expression one of want.

Aria was on her in a flash, leather covered legs straddling blue, hands pressing upturned wrists into the mattress. She used her body to hold Tevos in place, feeling the shudders and quickening of breath below her. Lowering her head she claimed Tevos' lips in a hard, possessive kiss. She rolled her hips against her bondmates and swallowed the moans she received as a result.

Aria wanted to feel skin on skin. She wanted to feel the breath enter and leave her lovers body, feel her muscles tremble, hear the cries and please from her lips, drive her to the edge of her self control till she gave over completely and fell into that black abyss.

Her corset and jacket were stifling and her pants felt restrictive. But she knew Tevos' love of leather and decided to keep her clothing awhile longer.

She pulled back, breath coming quick, and roughly shifted Tevos up the bed till her hands were directly under the lowest bar of the headboard.

“Hold on here.”

Tevos quickly looked up at where her hands had been positioned and wrapped her fingers around the bar, feeling the cool metal against her hot skin. She gasped as Aria slapped two stasis fields over her hands, binding them to the bar.

“Can't have you interrupting me can we?”

Tevos shook her head in the negative.

Aria sat back on her heels and took in the beauty before her. Soft pale blue skin stretched out invitingly. A soft purple blush darkening Tevos' face and chest. Nipple hardened to inviting peaks. Eyes already clouded dark with desire.

She trailed her fingertips over Tevos' upraised arms, down her sides and pressed her palms up to cover and tease each breast. Tevos arched into her touch, a moan escaping her lips when Aria roughly pinched each nipple.

“I love your tits,” Aria murmured. “I love that they are so responsive,” She twisted each nipple and enjoyed Tevos arching wildly and gasping. She loved having control over over Theas's body. She lowered her lips to one aching tip and pulled it into mouth, feeling the hard, yet pliant flesh with her tongue, holding it in place with her teeth.

“Goddess!”

Aria caught one nipple between her thumbnail and finger, pulling at the other with her teeth.

“Ah-Aria please!”

Aria pulled away and kissed the swollen flesh. “Patience Pet.”

“Mmmnn.”

Aria let the nipple leave her lips with an audible pop. Filled with the need to make certain her claim to her bondmate, she seized the underside of Tevos' breast and bit viciously.

“Oh fuck,” Tevos sobbed, pulling ineffectively pulling against her biotic bonds. Not being able to move her arms, she wrapped her legs around Aria and pulled her closer, grinding herself into the leather of Aria's pants.

Aria needed to feel Tevos' skin on hers. She sat up and jerked out of her jacket, flinging it back into the room beyond. She looked into her bondmates eyes, now blackened with desire, as her own surely had become, as she wrestled with the ties of her corset. As it loosened, inch by Thea eyed her skin, licking her lips with blatant hunger.

Finally free, Aria tossed her Corset after her coat and pressed lavender skin to blue, chest to chest. She moaned into Tevos' mouth, claiming what was hers. Tevos returned the ardent kiss, her legs wrapping around Aria and pulling her down hard onto herself. Aria could feel the heat from her azure bleeding through the front of her pants. She ground down against that heat, feeling her pants become slick.

She pulled away from Tevos' mouth, her bondmand mewing in dissapointment, and she traced her strong jaw to her neck where she sucked in the flesh and pulled, leaving her mark.

“Mmm! Hmmm!”

She tweaked a pleading nipple in her fingers and she finally slid the fingers of her other hand into the wet heat of Tevos' azure.

“Oh...yes,” Tevos sobbed out, already teetering on the edge.

Aria pinched the nipple between her nails, sending tremors through her lover.

“I say when you come!”

Tevos nodded frantically.

Aria stroked her fingers back and forth over the hardened bud of Tevos' clit.

“Who's is this?”

“Yours!”

She pressed two fingers into the slick heat, a groan escaping her own lips.

“Who's is this!”

“Oh Goddess yours Aria! Please-”

“Please what?” Aria pressed, already pumping her fingers in and out of slick walls.

“Please fuck me!”

Aria stopped, pulled back and sneered into eyes as dark as deep space.

“Please fuck me... what?”

“Please fuck me, Majesty.”

In a show of dichotomy, Aria gently and oh so softly kissed her bondmate.

“Now how can I say no to someone begging so prettily?”

With that she curved her fingers up against the soft and swollen front wall of Tevos' azure, her thumb reaching up to flick her swollen and throbbing clit.

“Ohmm-” Aria quickly muffled the screams coming from her bondmate with her own lips. She loved feeling this woman beneath her. Knowing in her public life, she was so prim and proper, so reserved and collected. To have her writhing and begging against her, her skin slick with sweat, her azure drenched with need, her cries given freely. It gave Aria a rush greater than any she knew.

She felt the tell tale buzz begin to vibrate at the back of her skull. It was intermittent and she could tell Tevos was struggling to not form a meld without permission. She was proud of her lover for her attempted restraint but she was determined to push her over into that fog.

She added a third finger and used biotics to vibrate her thumb, her arm beginning to become sore with her rhythmic thrusts.

Just as she suspected, Tevos wasn't going to last long at this pace. She already gasped and struggled for air against Arias lips, but Aria wouldn't let her pull away, pulling harsh breaths through her own nose.

Tears steamed from the corners of Tevos' eyes as she struggled to hold herself on the razors edge of orgasm.

With little warning, Aria dove into her mind, pulling Tevos with her, wrapping together in a meld. She could feel the burn in Thevos shoulders, the distant warm ache of the marks on her neck and breast, the pounding relentless pleasure resonating from her Azure, echoing in her own.

_I'm so proud of you Thea. So hot. Waiting so patiently._

_I can't wait Aria please!_

_Come for me Love._

_Goddess yes!_

There was no 'I', but only 'we.' as they both rose and higher and higher before cresting, suspended for a moment and falling into that dark and pure pleasure filled place between themselves.

They slammed back into themselves as aftershocks shook Tevos and Aria slowed her movements, finally pulling away from bruised lips and letting them both get greatly needed breath.

“So good my pet,” Aria murmured against Tevos' sweat slicked shoulder.

Tevos smiled, still basking in afterglow.

“So very good,” She kissed the heated skin. “But you're not done.”

“What?”

Aria began slowly moving her fingers again, spreading her fingers against the hot velvet of Theos azure.

“A-aria!”

Aria carefully added a fourth finger and Tevos gasped, unable to get her breath.

“I told you I want to be wrist deep in you and I'm going to feel your cunt around my hand tonight.”

Wetness flowed over her fingers. Tevos gasped and writhed about on the wet sheets. When she deemed her ready, she carefully folded her thumb into her palm and began to ease it into Tevos' straining azure.

Aria felt the buzzing at the back of her skull as Thea struggled to withstand the temptation to meld. She kissed the soft spot behind Tevos' ear as her bondmate gasped and twitched.

“Embrace eternity!”

_Oh Goddess Aria I don't know if I can-_

_I can feel you. So full. You can Thea. Oh you're so tight!_

_Aria! I think I-_

And just like that, she slid past the tight ring of muscle and her hand was held within Tevos hot soaked azure.

_Goddess so full!_

_Feels so good. Pulling me deeper. Needing me so bady._

_I need you! Please don't stop!_

_Never._

Aria positioned her hand so the knuckle of her thumb was hitting that swollen soft spot that shot a flurry of sensations through her partner and echoed in her through the meld. She moved her fists in short controlled pumps, feeling pressure build and build low in her abdomen, knowing the sensations would be tripled in her bondmate.

_Aria I need to-_

_I know I can feel you._

_It's so much please!_

_Just a little longer._

_Oh Goddess I can't Im going to-_

_Come for me!_

Tevos' muscles clamped down on Arias hand as she involuntarily convulsed against the sensations coursing through them both. So much pressure being released in a rush, cries filling the room.

Aria pulled back enough to her own mind to press her thumb into her palm and carefully pull out of Tevos' still pulsing azure. A flood of wetness poured out in bursts, covering her hand and soaking the sheets underneath them.

Aria slid down and gently lapped up the wetness clinging to blue thighs and swollen azure lips.

She pulled her bondmantes swollen lips apart and took in her stretched and drenched azure. She leaned down and indulged herself in a taste of the warmth still seeping from the quivering flesh. Choked cries reached her ears as she felt around the opened heat with her tongue. Tevos jerked and twitched, drowning in over stimulation.

“Oh Thea,” Aria murmured, against her still swollen clit. “So open for me. So responsive.” She dragged her tongue over the hard bud, eliciting a sob and shudder from her rung out partner. Aria chuckled and pumped two fingers in and out out Tevos' slick heat and, finding little to no resistance, she added a third.

“Oh Godess!”

When pulling her fingers out completely, the slick opening stayed agape, and she could see deep into her lover.

“Look at you, Thea. Stretched so wide for me.”

Tevos could only whimper.

Aria soothed her hands over trembling thighs and jerking hips. She leaned close and gently kissed the swollen purple lips. “So hot. Fuck.” She gave one last lick to the shuddering woman before raising to her knees and edging off the bed and Tevos whimpered at the loss of contact.

Aria stood and undid the button of her pants, slowly peeling the skin tight leather off. Tevos watched, eyes taking in each inch of flesh as it was revealed. As Aria pulled her pants down, she revealed slick wet skin between her legs. Ara could see Tevos' eyes zero in on her azure, her tongue flicking across her lips.

“Look at the mess you made,” Aria said, kicking her ruined pants to the side. She stood, legs parted slightly and teased her throbbing clit with a teasing fingertip. Tevos swallowed and bit her lip in sympathy. “Mmmm. This is your doing Pet. You've made me ruin my pants again.”

With a quick flick of her wrist and a flair of biotics, she dissipated the fields holding Tevos' wrists in place.

“Come clean up your mess.”

Tevos groaned a little, carefully moving her arms back down to their normal positions before rising up to her knees to obey her Mistress.

“On your hands and Knees Thea. You know better,” Aria cautioned.

Tevos hesitated and lowered herself back to all fours, carefully making her way off the bed and lithely moving forward across the carpet, eyes downcast in submission. She reached Aria and trembled with self restraint.

“Please Majesty may I?”

Aria reched down and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, still teasing herself with other.

“May I what?”

Tevos took a shuddering breath. “Please Majesty, let me clean the mess I made?”

Aria took her hand away and pulled Tevos' head to her, silently giving permission.

Tevos allowed herself to be pressed to the hot skin of her bondmate. Her moan echoed Aria's as she covered her hardened clit with her lips, breathing deep the heady heavy scent of her Mistresses arousal.

Aria tilted her head back and thrust her hips upward against the hot tongue that moved across her. She felt Tevos' hands come up to her thighs, sliding over her skin and cupping her ass, pulling her closer. She was already tap dancing on a razors edge and knew wouldn't take much to push herself over.

Tevos' tongue slid into her, the vibration from her lovers ardent moans, making her tremble, her knees become week.

“E-enough Pet-ah!”

She gasped, knowing her eyes had gone black as Tevos curled her fingers, nails biting into her skin as she was pulled closer, her bondmate redoubling her efforts.

“Th-ea. N-not yet,” She weakly instructed, trying to pull her lovers head away from her azure.

Close. Goddess she was so close. She knew if Tevos opened her eyes, they would be equally as dark as her own. Her mind buzzed and cracked, struggling to hold back from forming a bond. It would be so easy. She sensed her bondmates mind, open and waiting. So inviting.

“I said no!”

The fisted the back of Tevos' crest and pulled her away. Tevos cried out and and pleadingly ran her palms up and down the front of Aria's body.

“Please! Please Aria,” She begged, desperately, eye inky black. “Please? I want to make you cum so badly. Please? Please let me?”

“Not-not yet,” Aria panted, taking deep breaths. The smell of sex filled her senses and her head swam with need. She straitened and took a step back from Tevos, feeling a loss at the connection, but it helped ground her again.

“No. Get my cock out of the drawer.”

Tevos scrambled to do as she was bid. She crawled over to the drawer and reverently removed the two ended toy from the drawer, feeling the heat on her knees as she moved across the carpet back to her Mistress. The two ended cock was curved, the shorter of the two ends having a slight bulb to hold it inside the wearer. A contact plate sat where the wearers clit would be to transmit sensations from the toy to the user.

“Wet it for me.”

Tevos hurriedly dipped her head down to the shorter end, coating the end in her saliva.

“Give it here.”

She bowed her head and held up the toy for Aria to take.

Aria quickly positioned the shorter end against herself and pushed it into position, gasping as her clit came in contact with the transmission plate ant it activated. With the toy situated to her liking she idly stroked it and eyed her bondmate.

She put her hands on her hips, presenting herself to her kneeling lover.

“Well? You know what to do. Get to work.”

Tevos wasted no time and leaned forward, sliding her tongue over the head of the toy, feeling a bit of moisture form at the tip. Knowing her Mistress was so close, she ran her tongue under the sensitive underside of the tip, taking the head into her mouth and sucking. Aria growled and gripped the back of her crest, pressing her forward. She bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue caressing the bottom of the shaft as she worked to envelope the rest in her invitingly warm mouth. Tevos' hands wrapped around to her ass again, helping her keep her balance as she found a pace that worked for both of them.

Aria could feel everything through plate embedded in the toy. The textured surface of Tevos' tonge as is rasped against her sensitive member, the smoothness of her mouth as it pulled at her. She knew she wouldn't last long at this pace but she was tired of waiting.

Biotics bled from her shoulders, down her back and arms in waves, ghosting over their skin. Aria found a rhythm, enthralled with the vision of her lovers lips wrapped around her, eyes black, fingers digging into her backside as she gave her all to bring her to her peak. She could feel Tevos' mind waiting just a hairs breath away from hers, ready to take her higher, to share in her experience.

“Ah! Em-embrace eternity!”

_Thea I can't hold off any more._

_Don't. I don't want you to. I want to feel you come. Please?_

_Goddess you're so hot! I'm going to-_

_Yes!_

Aria could feel herself barrel over the edge, releasing into Tevos, feeling the echos of her orgasm bounce between them. She felt herself shudder as Tevos emptied her. Before she could recover, Tevos pulled back, flicking the sensitive tip of the toy with her tongue, and pumping the shaft in at a frantic pace, causing her to reach out and support herself on the submissive shoulder as she started that eternal fall all over again. Tevos pulled away completely, come hitting her cheeks and chin, her tongue darting out to catch a stray drop.

_Pretty damn proud of yourself aren't you?_

_I always feel best when I can please you._

_You're so beautiful like that, you know._

_You're just lucky I love you._

Aria smirked and unceremoniously picked up Tevos, carrying her bridal style to the bed depositing her amongst the dirty sheets. She followed, wedging herself between her lover and the pillows, burrowing her face into the warm skin of Tevos' neck. She could still feel the ghost of a connection between their minds, sharing a sense of contentment and calm in the afterglow.

_So cuddly, my Majesty._

_Shhh. I'm just resting up for round two._

They both knew it was bluster. They enjoyed the quiet, bonding moment after scenes almost as much as the scenes themselves, giving them a chance to reconnect, reaffirm devotions, and sooth any ruffled edges.

Tevos could feel Aria slipping into a light sleep, worn out from the activity. Briefly she considered working on some paperwork that she knew was piling up on her omni tool but the warm comfort and spent body convinced her to follow to bondmate into an easy sleep.

 


End file.
